


Misery

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: The reason for Luigi Largo's hate towards his brother, Pavi, and what drove him to destroy Pavi's life just like Pavi destroyed his own.
Relationships: Luigi Largo/Original Female Character(s), Pavi Largo/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting with his coffee mug in his hand, eyeing her up and down as she made her way to him with a smile so wide it made her face radiant. Luigi smiled back at her, setting the half-finished coffee mug down and leaned in just when she leaned into him to kiss his lips lovingly. His cheeks flushed. Her own were instantly on fire. They both smiled into the kiss before breaking it. She took her seat next to him, pushing her chair closer to his. 

"As beautiful and breathtaking as ever", Luigi exclaimed, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You're one to talk, Mister Largo!" The girl retorted, taking his hand. "Are you finished with your coffee, darling?" She asked in a more relaxed tone. 

Luigi smiled and nodded taking a last big gulp of his coffee, then got up. His thumb stroked her hand during. The gesture made her chuckle as she followed him.

"I have the best surprise for you tonight, babe", he said, placing a kiss on her temple and pulling her closer to him as they were leaving the GeneCo lobby. 

"Really now? I wonder what it is!"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait and see, pretty face", he said with a teasing wink.

The couple got outside and a cold breeze made her shiver. Luigi immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He got rewarded with a soft kiss on his lips and a tight hug to his side. He loved her so much! She was for him. He knew it. 

Jennifer was brunette with blonde highlights, a few inches shorter than Luigi, thin as a stick but strong. Yet, she gave off a vibe that she had to be protected. She was six years younger than him. Pavi's age, Luigi had thought the first time he heard it. He pushed the thought of his younger brother out of his brain, not willing to let it spoil the stunning sight of the young girl in front of him. There they were now, two years later, in a relationship nobody would had ever guessed for Luigi ever. For the first time in his life he felt complete. He felt content and happy. His temper was in full control; he didn't feel like he had anything to get mad at. he felt like he was flying up in the clouds. 

Her voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head as if to wake up and gazed at Jennifer adoringly. "Babe", she called out again, smiling up at him. She loved to see his smile and happy eyes. She knew all about Luigi Largo and she knew what she was getting into when she started dating him. But surprisingly, their relationship had changed him so much that she couldn't believe her luck to be with him. "I will have to get to my apartment to get ready for our date tonight", she reminded him. 

He smiled and cleared his throat. "This is where I will take you, we have around... 2 hours until our date. Are they enough?" he teased her and she lauhed. 

"More than enough, handsome", she got in his car - a black, perfectly polished Jaguar - after he opened the passenger's door for her. He joined her in the driver's seat and took off to her place. 

Hours went by as if they were seconds. Luigi got dressed in his finest suits, shoes and his hair was slicked back and flawless. He felt the air leaving his lungs for good when she appeared at the entrance of the building her apartment was. She was stunning. She wore a black, slim dress that hugged her body gracefully, underlying her breast deliciously. Black high-heels, hair pulled back in a ponytail with strands of curls framing the sides of her face. 

Luigi gulped and he opened the door of his car, walking around it. He extended an arm for her and when she took it, he gently kissed her hand. His eyes shone. 

"You... you look your best, precious", he said breathlessly.

She batted her long eyelashes and blushed. Her smile was breathtaking. "You look even more mesmerizing, my handsome Luigi." They shared a kiss before getting in the car, after he held the door open for her. He did the same when they reached the restaurant their date would take place at. He got out of the car first and opened the door for her. She got out with a grin.

Their dinner was one of the best dates the couple had shared. But nothing could prepare Jennifer for the surprise Luigi had for her in the end. As a violinist walked to them, playing a love tune they both loved, the Largo heir reached in his internal pocket of his jacket, taking a small black velvet box out of it. 

Jennifer's expression changed from a smile to one of full surprise. "My darling Jennifer", Luigi started, "From the first time I saw you I knew you would be special. But nothing could prepare me for how much special you would be for my dark heart. You gave me something I had lost all hope in finding. Love. Support. Trust. My dream is to have this for ever. I have nothing else to ask in life. You are the most important thing in my life... My dearest Jennifer... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His cheeks were flushed, a few drops of sweat stricked down his forehead as he waited for her answer.

Jennifer was lost for words. Her eyes got teary, a surprised sound left her lips echoing through her hands that covered her mouth. "Luigi..." she breathed, taking her hands off her lips. A tear escaped her and a grin made its way to her face. "My darling Luigi... Y-yes, my darling! Yes, I will gladly be your wife!" Jennifer couldn't believe it when she saw Luigi himself tearing up, gently taking her hand and sliding a gorgeous platinum ring adorned with a single ruby on top of it on her finger before placing a soft kiss on it. The couple shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Luigi's heart was pounding in his chest. He was grinning so much he felt his cheeks hurting after a while but he didn't pay any attention to it. He couldn't not grin. Jennifer was doing the same. 

"Thank you! Thank you, my beautiful wife-to-be!"

He could barely believe it. They would get married. At last, happiness. Real happiness. He felt it that night, after the couple shared some intimate time together in his bed up in GeneCo. Tomorrow he would announce their engagement publically. He couldn't wait for it. After round number four with his gorgeous fiancee, Luigi fell back on the pillows of his king size bed, panting and smiling. Jennifer licked her lips and slithered on his torso, reaching his neck where she kissed and nibbled, spent and exhausted. Luigi felt his eyes getting heavy. He had one arm wrapped around her and he kept her close as he felt her moving less and less as she was falling asleep on his neck, her lips touching the tender skin. His last thought before everything went black and oblivion overtook him was their future. How tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life. The life he deserved. Happiness. Joy. At last. No more misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi woke up next to Jennifer with a smile on his face. His moan was enough to slowly stir her from her slumber and make her turn her head towards him. They were both naked under the covers, their bodies hot, touching one another and gluing deliciously. 

"Mmm, morning, handsome", jennifer greeted him. 

Luigi grinned and kissed her deeply on the lips. she responded eagerly, her engagement ring shining on her finger. It was like a wonderful dream, only it was reality. "My beautiful fianceè... So stunning", he whispered lovingly against her lips. 

Jennifer purred happily into the kiss, cuddling up against him more and in need. He was glad to hold her and show her his love for her wholeheartedly. The fun theu had the previous night, before they slept, made him realize what he was getting into for life. What a wonderful journey it would be! 

The girl propped up her body on her elbow and gazed at him. She stroked his cheek and kissed his nose before getting up. He followed her and got up, searching his clothes as she put on her own. 

"What will you up to today?" Jennifer asked with a smile as she was putting on her shirt. 

"Too much work... I can't wait to finish at night and see you. I can't get enough of you, especially compared to that... fucking job that old geeger makes me do!"

Jennifer laughed and walked to him, taking his hands and kissing them. "Don't talk like that about him, babe. He wants the best for you - all three of you. He wants you to work to show your value, show that you're capable of getting GeneCo one day. Work so that you gain what he did. Make a fortune of your own." 

She was so calm, her reasoning made him actually consider her words. She was the only one in the whole wide world who was able to do so. He smiled and chuckled. "So wise." 

"Please!" She giggled, tapping his nose. "I gotta go to my own shift, darling. I hate to leave..." She made a pouty face but he hugged her and stroked her head, kissing the top of it. 

"Remember what you told me just a second ago."

She raised her head and looked at him. "You're not wrong. Tonight at ten, yes?"

He smiled and kissed her ring on her finger, letting his eyes gaze at it for some seconds. He could barely believe this was happening to him. "You got it, babe. I can't wait! my future wife!"

Parting was hard for both of them, but the fact that they would meet again made it a tad easier for them. 

~~~~~~

Pavi was panting, having his new girl on his chest after a fifth round of sex. She was trying to catch her breath while he smiled up at his mirror in his hand. The girl kissed her way up from his chest to his neck, licking and nibbling the dump skin, making him moan. His arm wrapped around her, kissing her lips, always with an absent-minded smile on his face. 

"That was... amazing, baby!" The girl exclaimed, out of breath. 

"Mhmm... It-a really was," Pavi replied, turning his attention to his image in the mirror, making the girl pout and nuzzle his neck again. He sighed and turned to kiss her forehead before sitting up and pushing himself out of the bed. He still had his flawless, natural face. Kind of feminine but with the strong edges and beauty of the man that he was.

The girl was confused, propping herself up on her elbow an looking at him. She instinctively covered herself with the satin sheets. "Are... are you leaving? Pavi?"

He turned to face her, seemingly with a cold expression on his face but he soon smiled. "Bella, it was-a very nice and you were-a incredible. But-a the Pavi has to go to work."

She sat up, folding her arms around her. "Since when do you care about work, especially after sex?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions after sex?" His accent was vanished. Tat ususally meant two things: he was either too arounsed or getting angry. And she didn't want to see his dark side. He smiled and chuckled when she didn't say anything. He started dressing and combing his shoulder-length black hair that was messy. He would take a shower later.

He had his back turned to her, looking at his mirror on his dresser. She was just looking at him intently, as if waiting for an answer he wasn't giving. He paused mid-brushing and looked at her through his mirror. 

"You-a may go," he said almost coldly.

She pressed her lips angrily and gathered her clothes, hastily slipping them on. When she was done, she went to the door. "They are right about you, Paviche!" She hissed before leaving, slamming the door on her way out. 

He just smirked to himself and chuckled, giving one last brush to his growing hair. "I know!" He said to himself in reply to what she told him.

When he was done, he opened the door to the corridor, stumbling upon Jennifer as she was leaving. They both got startled. Pavi blinked as she started apologising and he looked left and right, searching for Luigi. When he saw the coast was clear, he smiled.

"Sorry, Pavi!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I didn't want to, uh..." she ran a hand through her hair, taking him in. He looked more radiant than ever. His skin was glowing, his eyes were wild and shining and his lips looked kind of puckered up, as if swollen. That meant one thing: he was having sex. Lots of it. "I didn't want to run you over."

"Relax, Jen! I'm-a fine! Are you-a leaving?" He flushed her a stunning grin that made her knees weak. She didn't realize it until she captured herself leaning against the door frame of his suite for support. 

She nodded. "Work. Luigi got disappointed but... I will meet him soon." Her smile and blush of her cheeks showed Pavi that his brother finally might settle down. 

He blinked curiously when he gazed down at her hand, seeing the new ring. His eyes widened. Taking hold of it he brought it closer to inspect it. "What is-a that?!" He grinned, looking up at her face. "Jen? You-a? And Luigi?!" His voice came almost like a shrill mostly from surprise. 

"Shhh!!" Jennifer rushed to shush him. "We did not want anyone to know yet!" She whispered, almost driving her hand on his lips to stop him from saying anything else. 

He was practically squealing. "You got engaged-a!"

"If you say anything, I will cut you, Paviche, I swear!"

He kept from bursting out in laughter and fought to get more serious, nodding and making a motion with his hand as if closing a zipper on his lips. "You know me!"

"Exactly! I know you..." She suddenly paused, looking at him. She was once more leaning against the door frame of his suite. "Do you... have company in there?" Why was she asking? Why did she care?

He smirked, brushing his thumb over his lower lip. "I had-a. She just left."

Jennifer suddenly got more serious. Almost seemingly down. "You shooed her?"

He smirked more, unable to hold himself. Also unaware of the fact that the girl he had just shooed was watching him from a corner as she was putting her Gentern mask on, an enraged expression on her face. 

"I did-a," he said softly, giving a soft shrug. 

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit uneasy. He giggled, taking her chin in his hand gently, raising her head up to look in her eyes. His expression was calm, his smile soft, his eyes shining and his lips... Why was she gazing at them so intently? She knew Pavi, Amber and Rotti ever since she started dating Luigi. It was nothing new. 

Like Pavi was unaware of his own conquest watching them, Jennifer was unaware of Luigi having exited his own suite down the corridor, watching them too. Why didn't he move? Why didn't he do anything? 

Pavi gulped and Jennifer copied him, blinking as she got lost in his blue/grey pools for a moment.

"Jennifer?" Luigi called out, making Pavi's hand drop from her chin and Jennifer turn on her heels panting, as if she had just woken up from a dream. 

Without saying anything more, Luigi left. Jennifer smiled shyly to Pavi and turned to leave too. "Bye, Pavs..." she whispered. 

"Bye, Jen," he muttered, smirking to himself as he watched her leaving. He chuckled to himself and entered his suite. 

Now, he really needed a cold shower...


End file.
